Sexy no Jutsu for you Senpai!
by MoeAkatsukiKitty
Summary: Tobi loves his Senpai but Deidara is not gay! What does Tobi do Then?
1. Chapter 1

Tobi had something really important that he needed to tell his senpai. He's been wanting to admit this for a while now, and today was the day he would stop hiding his true feelings and tell Deidara-senpai how he felt! He drug Deidara out of the Akatsuki hideout and into the nearby woods where he knew he and Deidara would have at least a little privacy.

"What do you want you idiot! Yeah!" Deidara snapped as he snatched his hand away from Tobi's grasp. He was annoyed that Tobi had taken his away from his sculpting, he was actually going to make a new design.

Tobi looked down at his feet, he was uncomfortable and shaking with fear of rejection. But his senpai wouldn't reject him if he acted brave, acted like he was in control of himself… He failed, he couldn't even look Deidara in his beautiful sky blue eye. He shook a little, wanting to just give up now.

"Tsk! If you don't have anything to say then I'm going back to my room! Un!" Deidara grumbled as he began to storm away.

"No!" Tobi grabbed Deidara's arm and pulled him back in front of him. Tobi took a few deep breaths before looking up at the agitated face of his soon to be lover if this went right. "Deidara-senpai… I-I really… I really like! Please! Can I be yours?" Tobi shouted out, his eyes closed tight behind his swirly orange mask.

Deidara gave the younger man a disgusted look, his lip curled back in a slight growl, "Are you sick in the head, yeah! I'm not GAY!" Deidara snatched his hand away from the raven haired boy.

"Bu-But senpai… I-" Tobi whimpered when Deidara kicked him in the stomach. Tobi crumpled down onto his knees and clutched his stomach in pain… But what hurt him most was the rejection of his possibly only true love.

"Fucking sicko." Deidara growled before he spit on Tobi's mask and made his way back to the hideout. Leaving the broken mess known as Tobi in the woods.

**030**

The next day Pain assigned Tobi to go spy on the village hidden in the leaves. They had some inside information that the nine tails host lived amongst them. Tobi spied, but say nothing really out of the ordinary. What he did see gave him the answer to his problems though. He saw a young boy with spiky blonde hair teaching a younger boy a new jutsu.

"Sexy no jutsu!" The boy shout out before smoke burst and covered his form.

As the smoke cleared, Tobi's eyes widened when he say that the boy turned into a fairly attractive female.

"Now you try Konohamaru!" The boy commanded as he turned back into his original form.

Tobi grinned… He knew how he would win Deidara's heart…

. first chappie yay!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. I personally thought this story was crap and was reconsidering even completing it :3 but I suppose I will continue.**

Deidara sat in a nice wooded area not too far away from the hideout. He always came here when he didn't want to be bothered. (By Tobi in particular.) It's been exactly a week since the younger teen came out of the closet to the blonde and the thought **still** sent made the blonde want to vomit. On the bright side, Deidara hadn't seen Tobi since then.

"Deidara…"

"Hm?" Deidara looked up when he heard a feminine whisper.

What he saw made him actually drool. A woman, a very beautiful woman, was hiding behind a tree as she watched the blonde work on his art. She was pale; she looked as though she were a porcelain doll. She had long black wavy hair that nearly hit the leaf covered ground. For where Deidara sat he saw the girl had a soft blush on her face. He grinned; it was obvious the girl wanted him as she summoned him with her index finger.

"Deidara… please, follow me…" The girl whispered as she ran off in the direction of the hot spring.

The girl was so mesmerizing; Deidara didn't even question how she even knew his name. Deidara followed the girl, he lost sight of her but he knew where she was heading. When he arrived at the hot springs, the first thing he noticed was a discarded white gown on the ground.

"This should be amusing…Hmm." Deidara thought to himself as a smile graced his lips.

He looked up to see the girl in the hot spring, looking at Deidara with the same soft blush as she covered up her breasts with her arms. Her blushed deepened when Deidara began to discard his cloths as well. She looked down, not finding herself worthy of such a sight.

After a moment her chin was forced up by the blonde with his hand. He took a good look at her, gazing into her dark brown, almost black, eyes. She looked into his sky blue ones, her bottom lip trembling slightly.

"Se-Senpai…"

Deidara's eye twitched and he pushed the girl away. "Tobi? Is that you, yeah?"

Tobi looked down, "If I say yes, will you leave Senpai?"

"Tobi! I'll kill you, you little fucker, hmm!"

Tobi closed his eyes tight, "It's not gay if I'm in this form!"

Everything went silent… Tobi looked up to see Deidara was having an inner battle with himself.

"I-is her considering it?" Tobi thought to himself.

"Bend over that rock, yeah. And I swear if anyone finds out, you're a fucking dead man! You hear me?" Deidara commanded.

Tobi nodded with an excited smile, he has finally gained his senpai's approval."

**^^ Next chaper will be pretty hot and heavy (Lets hope.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well this will be the last chappie to this story. Bare with me I know it will seem a bit confusing (I'm still referring to Tobi as a 'he') **

**Tobi quickly and willingly bent over the nearest rock. He looked back at his senpai as he bit his bottom lip in anticipation. This was it… his wet dream was finally coming true… even though it was a bit flawed. But still, beggers can't be choosers. Tobi's heart rate began to speed up when Deidara took firmly took hold of his hips.**

**Deidara couldn't believe he has actually agreed to this… It's been far too long since he's had a good fuck though and here Tobi was offering himself as a woman no less. Deidara couldn't pass it up even though it was a bit bizarre.**

"**Deidara Senpai… please…" Tobi begged impatiently, his body trembling slightly.**

**Tobi's voice was soft and angelic to Deidara… if only this was his true form. Deidara ran his hands up along Tobi's sides until they reached his supple c-cup breasts… just the way Deidara liked them. Tobi blushed and let out a small moan once Deidara began to squeeze them and tug at his hardened nipples. Deidara ran his right hand down Tobi's slim toned stomach until it reached his wet womanhood.**

"**Se-Senpai!" Tobi moaned as Deidara moved his finger in circles around Tobi's clit.**

"**Beg me, yeah." Deidara commanded after giving Tobi's ass a good hard smack.**

**This made Tobi yelp, "Sen-pai! I…Please I want you…"**

**Deidara slapped his ass again, not satisfied in the least, "That's not good enough. Again, un."**

**Tobi whimpered as he shut his eyes tight. "Senpai, I need you! Please fuck me!"**

**Deidara grinned, that was more like it. "Well…Since you want it that bad, yeah…" Deidara ran his hardened member against Tobi's moist folds, "I think I can oblige, un."**

**Tobi was panting with pure desire…he didn't know how much of this he could take. His eyes widened when he felt a sharp pain between his legs. Tobi started to scream, but it was like Deidara didn't even hear him. Deidara fully sheathed himself, pulled out and harshly thrusted back in.**

"**Senpai!" Tobi cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks, "It hurts!"**

**Deidara ignored him and grabbed a fistful of his black wavy hair. Tobi was sobbing, he couldn't believe how painful this was… it was like he was being ripped in half. Crimson ribbons ran down Tobi's thighs and dripped into the springs, yet Deidara still hadn't yielded. Deidara soon pulled out and sat up on a different rock.**

"**Come here, yeah." He demanded when he saw that Tobi wasn't going to move from that spot.**

**Tobi shakily pushed himself away from the rock he was leaning against. He looked over at his impatient senpai before making his way over. When Tobi was close enough, Deidara grabbed his wrist and pulled him up into his lap. The blonde took the younger's chin into his grasp and made him look him in the eye.**

"**Ride me, un." Deidara commanded in a soft whisper.**

**Tobi blushed and made soft whimpering sounds while Deidara licked and bit at his neck. "What are you waiting for, yeah? I though you wanted your senpai."**

"**I do Senpai… I love you." Tobi said meekly.**

**Deidara couldn't wait for Tobi to take action, He took his hips and guided him onto his hardness. Tobi bit his bottom lip… This time it didn't hurt… it actually felt good.**

**Deidara licked the shell of Tobi's ear, "Ride me."**

**Deidara pushed Tobi's untamed hair back up out of his eyes when he began to ride the blonde. The blondes mouth hang agape as he unleashed soft throaty moans. Tobi was like a goddess… perfect body, perfect length and texture of hair… and his voice… it made him want to fuck the younger senseless… But he held back, that could wait until later.**

"**Senpai… senpai, I love you so much." Tobi panted while Deidara dug his nails into Tobi's hips.**

**Deidara's eyes closed tight and he let the blinding bright white light of ecstasy over take him. Tobi whimpered as a warmth filled him. After catching his breath, Deidara lifted Tobi up off of him and dropped him back in the springs. Tobi's body was engulfed in a white smoke, when the fog cleared he was back to his original form. Deidara began to get dressed, not looking back at hazed raven haired boy.**

"**You know Tobi… If you take that form more often, I'd be happy to meet with you more often like this."**

**Deidara said as he made his way back to the hideout.**

**Tobi smiled brightly… That was just as good as his Senpai saying 'I love you'…**


End file.
